Justin Hook
Justin James Hook is the son of Captain Hook. He also the younger brother of Harriet Hook. The twin brother of Harry Hook. The older brother of CJ Hook and Holly Hook, Sally Hook and Ashley Hook, Danny Hook and David Hook. Husband of Skylar. Father of Aquamarine, Hannah, Andi, Elizabeth, Percy, Connor, Stiles, Max Hook. He is also part of The Shadow Crew. He is the stepfather of Hannah Mikaelson Powers and Abilities Since Justin does not possess any magic, but like his twin brother Harry, he to possess a number of skills related to Navigation and Piracy. * Fencing '''- Being born as a Pirate, Justin is skilled in swordsmanship. * '''Sailor - Justin has shown to have a good knowledge about navigation, more than the owner of the Shadow Crew's Ship Skylar. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - He can easily fight against The Gaston Twins and even his twin brother Harry. Likes Skylar, taunting His twin brother Harry Hook Dislikes Harry Hook flirting with Skylar, cheating on Skylar and seeing him heartbroken, his mother disappearance Possessions Sword, a Wedding Ring Trivia *Him and Skylar are Married to Each other *He is the Second-in-command in The Shadow Crew, along with third-in-command Garnet and The Fourth-in-Command Gigi *According to his eldest sister Harriet and his captain Skylar, that he is Bisexual *In the crossover between Descendants and The Flash, He and Barry Allen are the same person, like Justin, Barry fell in love with his counterpart's true love. **According to Sophia and Uma, it was funny to see Skylar blushed around Barry or Justin, when both counterparts are shirtless *Captain Hook revealed to his children, that their mother is Emma Swan, making him and his siblings the grandchildren of Snow White and Prince Charming, nieces and nephews of Willow White, and the maternal half-siblings of Henry Mills and the older siblings of Hope Swan-Jones *He is the stepfather of Hannah Mikaelson **His and Skylar's daughter shared the same name of her maternal half-sister. **He accepted his stepdaughter into the hook family. *He is the patriarch of the Hook family (His and Skylar's family) *He is the consort king of the kingdoms of Atlantica and Seaside Residence *Auradon (Currently) *Isle of the Lost (Formerly) History Justin was born to Captain Killian James Hook and Emma Swan, he is the twin brother of Harry Hook, the younger brother of Harriet Hook, and older brother of CJ Hook, Holly Hook, Ashley Hook, Sally Hook, David Hook, and David Hook. Nickname and Alias Dad (Aquamarine, Hannah, Andi, Elizabeth, Percy, Connor. Stiles, Max Hook), JJ Hook (Harriet, CJ, Harry Hook), Son (Captain Hook) Justin Hook and His Pets Roles in Descendants and Other Movies * Descendants 1 (Cameo) * Descendants 2 (Mentioned by Harry Hook) * Descendants Wicked World (Cameo, Mentioned by CJ Hook) * Descendants 3 '(Appearance) * '''Descendants 4 '(Appearance) * 'Descendants 5 '(Appearance) * 'Descendants 6 ' * 'Descendants 7 '(Appearance) * '''Descendants 8 (Appearance) * Descendants 9 * Descendants 10 Appearance He is muscular well build. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears According to Skylar, his blue eyes are like the sea, untamed and wild. Songs * Groups: * We are Family (With The Shadow Crew, Skylar) Duets: * A Thousand Years (With Skylar) * True Love (With Skylar) Solos: * High Hopes Category:Villain Kids Category:Sons Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Reformed Category:Pets Owners Category:Parents Category:The Shadow Crew Members Category:LGBT Characters Category:Love Interest of Skylar Category:Hook Family